herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sunspot
Roberto Da Costa alias Sunspot is a mutant from the X-Men series. He is a mutant with the ability to draw energy from the sun to give him superhuman strength. In his powered-up form, Sunspot appears as a being of black, crackling force. He is a founding member of the New Mutants. Sunspot is portrayed by Adan Canto in the 2014 film X-Men:Days of Future Past. Roberto's religion is Catholic just like his parents and it is one of the religions in Brazil. History Roberto Da Costa is a mutant, with the ability, to harness the sun's power and possesses superhuman strength, speed, and durability. Born in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, Roberto comes, from a wealthy family, his father was a millionaire and his mother was a archaeologist, and has been described as brash and quick tempered. Initially a member of the New Mutants, Roberto has since developed, a long history, with various X-Men related, teams as well as some villains. Currently, he is a member of the Avengers. Bobby became the owner of Da Costa International after the death of his father. Roberto was a soccer player and mutant with solar powers form Brazil. He first manifested his superhuman mutant powers when, at the age of fourteen, he was playing in a championship soccer match for his school team in Rio de Janeiro. Motivated by racial hatred, a boy named Keller and another member of the opposing team knocked Da Costa to the ground. The hot-tempered Da Costa retaliated by tackling Keller, who began brutally beating him. It was then that, without being aware of what was happening to him, Da Costa first manifested his superhuman strength. His body and clothing temporarily turned black in the process, and he inadvertently hurled Keller away from him. Confused and frightened, Da Costa sought help, but both the other players and most of the spectators panicked and fled. However, his girlfriend, Juliana Sandoval, who had been watching the game along with Emmanuel, stood by Roberto in his time of need. Roberto's powers came to the attention of Donald Pierce, the renegade White Bishop of the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club. Pierce sought to murder any superhuman mutants he could find. Pierce's mercenaries failed to abduct Roberto, but kidnapped Juliana instead. The mutant telepath, Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the X-Men, had learned of Pierce's plan to kill Roberto and sent his colleague, Dr. Moira MacTaggert, and the young superhuman mutants, Karma and Psyche, to help da Costa. After his powers activated he was recruited to become a member of the New Mutants. Being a proud patriot of his adopted country the United States of America Bobby shows this by reforming some of the members of the Advanced Idea Mechanics into the American Intelligence Mechanics which helped create the U.S.Avengers. Powers and Abilities Mutantion: Sunspot's started when he was 14 to 15 years old. He had a lot of solar energy in his body and his anger triggered his mutant powers. *'Solar Radiation Aborption:' Sunspot's mutantion helps him absorb solar energy and store it in his body. The solar radiation in his body increases many of his abilities. *'Flight:' Sunspot's mutantion gives him the power to flight. But he can only fly if he doesn't run out of the solar energy stored in him. *'Superhuman Strength:' Sunspot's mutantion makes super strong but like the rest of powers it only works if he has enough solar radiation. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Sunspot's mutantion improves is endurance as long as he has enough solar power. *'Superhuman Durability:' Sunspot's mutantion gives him great durability. His durability only increases when he has enough solar power stored inhim. *'Superhuman Stamina:' *'Thermokinesis:' *'Energy Blast:' *'Energy Aborption:' *'Self Sustenance:' When Sunspot transforms with the solar energy in his body Roberto doesn't need food, liquid and oxygen in his solar form. *'Solar Sunspot Form:' *'Businessman:' Because Sunspot is the son of a millionaire Roberto is great at running wealthy businesses. *'Soccer Player:' Sunspot was a on a soccer team that made to the championship. These skills help give him an advantage when he is fighting against another person. Personality Roberto is a hothead young boy who is known to fly off the handle. He's assertive courageous and determined. He never back down, believes he can handle his own problems and avenge any harm done to his friends. He tends to assume that he's the person qualified to make the tough calls, the one who has to bare the world on his shoulders. He loves that his powers make him one the strongest members of the team. Bobby enjoys his powers because they make him stronger than ever other guy before he got his powers he didn't like that he was shorter than the other guys, didn't like the bigger guys would get the girls instead of him and didn't like being manhandled. Now he likes that he is not weak anymore and loves that he can finally get the girls. Roberto has a temper problem but has gottengo a keeping it under control. Quotes Family Tree *Emmanuel da Costa - Divorced husband of Nina, father of Sunspot and former owner of the million dollar company Da Costa International. Deceased Emmanuel was killed in his office for trying to Roberto's friends, his son and his wife. *Nina da Costa - Divorced wife of Emmanuel, mother of Sunspot. She is also a successful archaeologist. *Da Costa Family - The only know people from the family tree are Roberto, his father Emmanuel and his mother Nina. Gallery Sunspot_Evolution.png|Sunspot in X-Men Evolution Sunspot_deform.jpeg|Sunspot in X-Men Days of Future Past|link=Sunspot (X-Men Movies) Sunspot_Days_of_Future.jpg|Sunspot powered-up in Days of Future Past Navigation Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:X-Force Members Category:Protectors Category:Martial Artists Category:Rescuers Category:Adventurers Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:TV Show Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:Determinators Category:In Love Category:Vigilante Category:Book Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:New Mutants Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Patriots Category:Outright Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Selfless Category:Superheroes